


what are those? (oneshot)

by running_further



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Discovery, M/M, Oneshot, Scars, Self-Harm, bill posses dipper...again!, billdip oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_further/pseuds/running_further
Summary: bill had possessed dipper, again. but...there's a few thing's the put's him into shock.why did bill posses dipper? there has to be a reason of course!well, seeming the demon was so DANGEROUSLY in love with dipper, he seemed to notice a more secretive mood.not to mention, he's put sleeves on his hood.normally bill would think nothing of it, but he could tell something was up.and possession was the only way to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly just came to my mind hahaha. completely random, but please comment your opinion!

the 15 year old dipper chocked as he fell to his knee's, feeling bill cipher (human) take over his body.   
tear's came to his eye's as he felt himself go spirit, trying ever so hard to bare the pain.  
once he was in ghost form he stared in shock, he swore he wanted to slap bill. ''dammit bill! what the fuck!'' he screamed at him. bill completely ignored him and ran into the mystery shack. ''hey dip!'' mabel said cheerfully. ''uh....hey shoot- mabel!'' bill ran dipper's body up the stair's ignoring the angry ghost behind him. 

he 'casually' walked into dipper's room and opened his personal journal reading through.   
''why have the page's got blood on them?'' ''DAMMIT BILL YOU FUCKING SLUT GIVE IT BACK!'' dipper said in rage not controlling his wording. bill couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he just got called a slut. suddenly his laughing stopped when he found a page saying where all his 'dangerous' devices where. bill slammed the book onto the table and opened the drawer next to him, finding a small box. he pulled the key that dipper key in his pocket out and unlocked the box. he was shocked to see glass, pills, razor blades, a box cutter and matched. 

bill finally figured out what was going on. he quickly pulled up the sleeves of dipper's jumper seeing burns and cut's. he clicked his finger's making him go back to his physical form right in front of the no-longer-possessed dipper pines. ''bill i can expl-'' bill placed a finger on dipper's lips. ''but bi-'' 

''shh.''

''bi-'' 

''hush.'' 

bill clicked his finger's, a first aid kit appeared next to him floating in thin air.   
he opened it and cleaned up dipper's arm's, then wrapping it up tightly. 

dipper's eye's became tear filled. he had never expected bill to treat him so sweetly. once bill was done he opened his arm's invitingly to dipper. ''come here...'' dipper stared at him in shock for a moment before jumping into his arm's, bursting into tears.   
''it okay now dipper....i'm here to help you...without any prices to pay or deals....im here out of my heart.....i love you dipper...'' dipper looked up at him, his eye's still dripping with tear's, soon smiling. ''i lo-ove you too...'' bill lent down placing a small kiss on dipper's lips.

''i love you very much, and i swear for whatever reason you started this, im gonna stop it.'' 

dipper blushed. ''you already have.''

-the-end-

**Author's Note:**

> ik ik! it's short, crappy and cheesy! but i haven't slep for dos (2) months! so im just gonna close this, after publishing get my cat who im SO NOT ALLERGIC TO! IM NO NOT A DOG PERSON THOUGH! lol, no. dude dog's are freaking bae!!
> 
> anyway. no hate plz!  
> if your intrested in continuation, just say so :)


End file.
